


Bewitching

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [24]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ted has a surprise for Ralph.[Prompt 24 – Bewitching]





	Bewitching

Ralph has been banned from the lower field for the last two weeks now. He knows Ted is up to something, but Ted isn’t telling him anything, simply smiling mysteriously when Ralph asks what he is doing. But now, he’s about to find out.

Ted has blindfolded him and his now leading him out into the grounds, his hand on his arm to keep him steady. Ralph stumbles his way through the grounds of the manor, the frosty grass crunching beneath his feet, the air biting his ears, and he shivers.

And then they stop.

“Are you ready?” Ted asks. Ralph nods. “Right then. Three, two... one...” Ted says, and he pulls the blindfold off.

And Ralph just stands there, stunned. Ted has turned the lower field (free from its drainage problems in winter) into a Christmas grotto. A snow machine is blowing fake snow all around them, there’s a beautiful Christmas tree, and there are even reindeer grazing in a paddock.

This is amazing. He loves Christmas so much. And Ted.

“Thank you so much, Ted,” he says, and he’s getting a little tearful as Ted kisses him and pulls him into a hug.

“It’s nothing. Merry Christmas, Ralph.”


End file.
